Sitting their won't get you what you want
by Jessie'iccaa
Summary: Gabriella is in love with Chad. Too bad he has a girlfriend, Taylor. They're neighbours who used to be best friends before she turned up. It is Troyella. Inspiration-Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me.


Sitting their won't get you what you want

...xxx...

Gabriella is in love with Chad. Too bad he has a girlfriend, Taylor. They're neighbours who used to be best friends before she turned up. It is Troyella. Inspiration-Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me.

...xxx...

Gabriella walked out her house with her dance bag on her shoulder, very few knew about her passion but she still loved it. She glanced over to Chad's house and sees him and Taylor making out by the door. It makes her sick. Before she had turned up they were best friends and did everything together. But now he didn't even notice her. She'd liked him since the first day of school, but the other they met also had her heart.

Gabriella shook the thought out of her head and carried on walking to her car then drove off, unaware of who was watching her every move

...xxx...

That evening, when she got back, she sat on her bed surrounded by homework. She heard a tap against her window.

She looks out her window and sees Chad sitting in his room with a piece of paper held in his hands saying "Hey Gabbie". She picks up a blank piece of paper and writes "Hey Chaddie"

Laughing as he replies "Are you free tomorrow?" She knows she told him that it's her dance competition tomorrow, maybe he's trying to surprise me tomorrow she hoped, she replies "Sorry I have dance"

He looks at her strangle then a guilty look appears on his face, then writes "That tomorrow, I thought it was next weekend. I'm sorry I can't come, I have a date with Taylor" Gabriella sighs and replies "It's okay, what did you want help with?"

Chad scribbles down quickly "Homework, but it doesn't matter. Good luck tomorrow". Looking at Chad's message, she starts to write a reply. But when she looks up Taylor's in his room and he is closing his curtains. Feeling fed up with them, Gabriella gets up and walks across to the other side of the room. She looks over to the window which can always make her happy. Maybe she doesn't love Chad, maybe she loves him

...xxx...

The next day, when Gabriella arrived home, she saw Chad and Taylor arguing. She didn't even bother to stop, she knows she doesn't love him anymore. She marches straight up stairs and starts getting ready for prom, with the guy she is in love.

...xxx...

Chad sees Gabriella arrive back after her dance competition. He looks over, hoping to see her stop and smile at him, but she doesn't. He begins to panic, thinking of all the possibilities of what could go wrong. Chad ignores Taylor's shouting at him and runs up to his room, slamming the door in Taylor's face. Looking out the window, he sees Gabriella getting ready for prom whilst she's on the phone giggling. Chad looks at her. She looks so beautiful. He'd had a crush on her since the day they met in first grade, but he never admitted to anyone. Chad grabs a piece on paper and writes on it "You going to prom?" then throws something at her window. Gabriella looks at the message then nods her head, hangs the phone up and then writes "Are you?" Chad shrugs but before he could hold up the note he'd had just written, she'd closed her curtains. He then decided, he was going to tell Gabriella he was in love with at prom

...xxx...

Chad walked into prom with the note in his hand and started looking for Gabriella. He couldn't see her. But he saw his best friend, Troy Bolton captain of the East High Wildcats grabbing two drinks He walks over to Troy. But just as he gets there, his date show up next to him and drags him onto the dance floor. After On the Floor by J Lo finishes Someone Like You by Adele starts playing, so Troy continues to dance with the girl. Then Chad realises. She isn't just some girl, its Gabriella.

...xxx...

Whilst dancing to On the Floor by J Lo, Gabriella starts singing the song. But it felt different sing it without Chad singing along but better when Troy started singing along as well. When the song ended, Troy pulled Gabriella towards him. They started swaying and Troy starts singing the song in his ear. She looks up towards the staging and sees Chad staring directly at her and Troy and freezes. Troy releases her a bit "Hey babes, what's wrong?"

Gabriella hugs troy a bit tighter "Chad's staring at us". Troy tightens his grip around her again and kisses her forehead "It's okay babes, he can't do anything", he'd seen what it had done to her first hand when Chad abandoned her. He'd also seen how nervous she was this morning when he wasn't there at her Competition, Which she had won.

They continued dancing until prom ended, and they were never approached by Chad

...xxx...

The next morning Chad woke up feeling really bad. He got up and opened his curtains too see Gabriella's room empty apart from a piece of paper stuck to the window. It read "Chad, I once loved you but i don't any more. Don't come looking for me, I'm with the guy I love (Troy) and you can't ruin it. Bye Gabbie & Troy"


End file.
